Til Loves End
by Sparkling Rose
Summary: Someone is after Squall....he was near death when Rinoa and Zell found him.Squall and his friends have to find out who this person is before he finds Squall and makes sure he finishes the job.This is a Squinoa!
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft and all of those other companies  
"QUICK, HEAL YOUR SELF SQUALL!!!NOW OR IT'LL BE TO LATE!"  
  
But it was to late Squall wasn't able to heal himself in time. He was knocked unconscious. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain.  
  
"Squall.......can you hear me?" said a soft voice.  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes; his vision was blurred, once into focus he noticed he was in the infirmary, Rinoa was sitting next to Squall on his bed.  
  
"Squall can you hear me?" asked Rinoa softly  
  
Squall nodded his head and spoke "yes"  
It took most of Squalls energy to speak.  
  
"Dr.Kadowaki is coming to see you soon" said Rinoa  
Squall was exhausted all he could do was gaze into Rinoa's dark brown eyes Squall thought to himself,  
God she is beautiful, I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life, and to think that she's.......  
  
Squall then heard Dr.Kadowaki come in; Rinoa stood up to greet her.  
  
"Has he woke up?" Dr.Kadowaki asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, just a few minutes ago"  
  
Dr.Kadowaki walked up to Squalls bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Dr.Kadowaki  
  
"..........."  
  
"You've been out for 2 weeks," she said  
  
Squall was surprised that he had been out for so long, he looked at Rinoa and noticed she was wearing his ring.  
  
"I think you well enough to at least rest in your room, or would you like to stay here?" asked Dr.Kadowaki  
  
"My room" said Squall  
  
Squall was unable to walk so they put him in a wheelchair.  
  
"I'll take him to his room" offered Rinoa  
  
"Ok, go ahead Rinoa" Dr.Kadowaki said nodding approvingly  
  
Rinoa and Dr.Kadowaki helped Squall into the wheelchair that Dr.Kadowaki put next to his bed. As they moved him Squall put his right arm around Rinoa to help him stand and his left arm around Dr.Kadowaki.  
  
"There ya go," said Dr.Kadowaki  
  
Squall was in a very large amount of pain, every bone seemed to ache.  
  
"Here Rinoa, take these.... there for Squall if his pain gets too much to stand" Dr.Kadowaki handed Rinoa a small bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Thanks" said Rinoa  
  
Rinoa then turned towards Squall and grabbed hold of the wheelchair and started for the hallway.  
  
"Squall....I was so worried about you, I thought you weren't going to wake up"Rinoa said to Squall with great concern  
  
"I......."  
  
"Squall no, it takes too much of your energy, wait till tomorrow when your stronger"  
  
The hallways were busy with students; Squall noticed the very long line in the cafeteria for the hot dogs. Then Rinoa was taking him up the hallways to the room. Rinoa opened the door to his room and pushed him over by his bed.  
  
"Ok, Squall I want you to lean on me so I can help you into bed, ok?"  
  
Squall slowly nodded. Rinoa tried her best to get Squall into his bed; she was able to get him in. Rinoa then pulled a chair by his bed.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you?" asked Rinoa  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, I was hoping you'd say that"  
  
Squall then noticed how tired he was, his eyelids started to get heavy, they started to close, he tried to fight against it and keep his eyes open, to look at Rinoa but sleep overcame him.  
  
"QUICK, HEAL YOURSELF SQUALL NOW!!! OR IT'LL BE TO LATE!"  
  
Time seemed to move very slowly as in slow motion.  
  
Squall turned his head and looked to see who was yelling at him, but no one was in sight, he noticed he was in a forest; nothing looked familiar. The sun was shining through the trees.   
Squall then felt an extremely sharp pain in his stomach. He fell to his knees in pain, his face in shock, Squall put his hands to his stomach, he moved them and looked down at his hands to notice that they were covered in blood. A shadow came over him; he looked to see who it was standing before him. Then the unknown person raised his arm, knife in hand. Squalls eyes widened as he watched the arm come down towards him, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Then time seemed to be back to normal, just when Squall thought the knife was going to hit him, inches from him.  
  
"AH!" Squall jumped as he bolted up right in bed. Gasping for air, looking around the room expecting to find someone, he looked at the end of his bed and was surprised to see Rinoa sleeping soundly halfway on the bed and halfway off the chair she was sitting on. Squall thought how peaceful and beautiful she looked, she always looked that beautiful it didn't matter if she was angry or happy. Squall just sat there on his bed looking down at Rinoa, he slowly extended his hand to push the strands of hair from her face, as he did so Rinoa slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the morning sun that was shining through the curtains.  
  
Rinoa smiled as he moved her hair, when their eyes met, they were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Hi Squall"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" asked Rinoa  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll go get something for us to eat from the cafeteria ok Squall?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Rinoa got up and headed out the door. Squall leaned back onto his bed. Just a few minutes after Zell came walking into the room.  
  
"Hey Sup, Squall?' asked Zell  
  
"Hi Zell"  
  
"How have you been feelin'? I just got the news this mornin'. I wonder why no one told me when you first woke up."  
  
"Don't know" replied Squall  
  
"I'm sure your going to be getting' a lot of visitors today. Being everyone's leader and all."  
  
"Joy"  
  
"Man, I'm glad you made it Squall, and believe me I'm not the only one."  
  
Rinoa walked into the room with a tray of food. On the tray were a bowl of strawberries, cantaloupe, and grapes and two plates of with over easy eggs and some toast. There was also two glasses of orange juice.  
  
"Hey man, that looks good," said Zell  
  
"Yeah, it sure does........Mmm Mmm, it smells good too (Rinoa knew Zell was hungry) but you can't have any its for Squall and me"  
  
"Awww, well I'll see you guys around, see ya Squall...Rinoa" said Zell waving good-bye to them  
  
"Bye Zell" said Rinoa  
  
"........"  
  
"Ok, lets eat," said Rinoa walking to Squall, he sat up so it would be easier to eat. Squall and Rinoa shared the tray while they ate.  
  
"MmmMmm, that was good" said Rinoa  
  
Squall just smiled at her quietly.  
  
"Do you think you're strong enough to try walking today?" asked Rinoa  
  
"I might be....I'll try"  
  
Squall was feeling lot better today, he was no longer so exhausted that he couldn't speak. Squall and Rinoa finished their breakfast.  
  
"I'll take the tray back to the cafeteria" said Rinoa   
  
Rinoa stood up, grabbed the tray and headed for the door.  
  
"Rinoa"  
  
Rinoa stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
"What happened to me? Why was I in the infirmary?  
  
"Well Squall.....we were kind of hoping you would be able to tell us what happened to you, we just found you lying out in front of the garden. Then you were taken to the infirmary at once. You were bleeding from your stomach very badly, but luckily you didn't loose a large amount of blood."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah.....well.....we'll find out what happened to you Squall"  
  
Rinoa turned towards the door and headed for the cafeteria. Squall pushed off his blankets and moved his legs so they were hanging off the side. His stomach hurt when he moved a little (what happened to me?) Squall slowly started to stand up. He was standing for about 5 seconds....but fell back to his bed.  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Squall attempted to stand up again, he was able to stand .... But walking would be a bigger problem. Squall slowly started to put one foot in front of the other. He could walk just not very fast. Squall headed out of his room (hmm...everyone's probably eating) so he headed to the cafeteria, as Squall walked into the cafeteria the whole room went silent. Squall looked all around the room for a familiar face...........found some. Squall noticed a table full of his friends, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa. Squall started walking towards them. He felt in the room's eyes on him, watching his every move in silence.  
  
"Hey Squall" said Irvine  
  
Everyone started talking once again.  
  
Squall nodded his head.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" asked Selphie  
  
Rinoa walked up to Squall, and smiled at him, she then went and grabbed him a chair.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Squall sat down between Rinoa and Irvine.  
  
"We were worried about you Squall" Quistis said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Do you know who did that to you?" asked Selphie  
  
"No"  
  
"We are going to find out and give them an ass-whoopin!!" yelled Zell  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Rinoa  
  
" I remember fighting someone.....I don't remember who I was fighting though. I think I was in a forest, but nothing looked familiar....someone was yelling at me to heal myself or something like that.........then out of no where I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The odd thing is I had a dream just like it, and I'm not sure if I dreamt that or if it actually happened"  
  
Everyone looked at Squall as if he was in away slowly going crazy but also in away that they believed him.  
  
"What has happened might be that what really happened has gotten mixed up with something that hasn't" said Quistis  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" asked Irvine  
  
"I am!" said Selphie shooting her left arm into the air.  
  
"Want a hot dog? Asked Irvine  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok, I'll go get you one" Irvine got up and started for the long line for the hot dogs.  
  
"Irvine..I'll come with you" Selphie quickly walked to catch up with Irvine  
  
(It is so obvious that they like each other)....Thought Squall  
  
"I'm sure more is going to come back to you. Maybe its best for you not to think about it" suggested Quistis.  
  
(How can I not think about it? I need to find out what happened to me) thought Squall.  



	2. The Long Day

Irvine and Selphie returned with their hot dogs.  
  
I wonder if Dr.Kadowaki could tell me anything thought Squall.  
He slowly stood up from his chair, and then started for the door.  
  
"Squall.....Squall"  
  
He turned around to see Rinoa running up to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Rinoa  
  
"I have some questions for Dr.Kadowaki"replied Squall  
  
"Oh,ok"  
  
Squall then turned,and made his way to the door.His pace was quickening,but it still wasn't back to normal. Squall finally arrived at the infirmary.He walked into Dr.Kadowaki's office.  
  
"Hi Squall, what can I do for you?"asked Dr.Kadowaki  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you could tell me about my injuries when you first found me two weeks ago, and who found me"  
  
"Lets see Rinoa, and Zell found you, they had just returned from Balamb. As they headed up to the garden"  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
"Whats that on the stairs?" asked Zell  
  
"It looks like" Rinoa gasped as she put together what she saw on the stairs.  
  
Rinoa ran up to Squall,and fell to his side.Zell was behind her. Rinoa burst out into tears as she saw Squall covered in blood lying on his back on the stairs.He was barely breathing. His face was all beat up,and bruised. Rinoa slowly lifted him up,and held him in her arms.  
  
"Zell go get help! I'll stay her with Squall,hurry!!"  
  
Zell nodded then ran to the garden yelling for help.  
  
"Squall your going to be ok" Rinoa said softly.  
  
Squall slowly turned his head towards Rinoa and opened his eyes just enough to see Rinoa above him.  
  
"R...i...n...o...a"  
  
Rinoa noticed how pale hs skin was, and how hard it was for him to even breathe.  
  
"I'm here Squall"  
  
He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead took her and in his and squeezed it tight.Then has hand loosend,and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Squall no you can't die on me! Squall ... I need you!!"  
  
Squalls face turned even more pale,and his breathing became less and less  
  
Rinoa then heard the sound of running footsteps. Zell, and staff from the infirmary came into sight.  
  
"Please help him!! hes not breathing!!" said Rinoa as she motioned for the staff to hurry.  
  
They ran over to Rinoa,and Squall.  
  
"Please move" said a staff member to Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa backed away from Squall tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
"I think we can still save him if we get him to the infirmary immediately"  
  
Zell walked over,and stood next to Rinoa, then gaver her a comforting hug.  
  
"He's gotta be ok" said Zell more to himself then to Rinoa.  
  
The staff put Squall on a gurney,and ran him to the infirmary with Rinoa,and Zell close behind.  
  
"He has to make it Zell,he just has to!" said Rinoa while running  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
"And your injuries well.......you were stabbed in teh stomach a couple of times.You were also beaten very badly. You must have been in a pretty tough battle. Do you remember any of it at all?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You were knocked unconscious.So you don't remember anything.Are you missing anything of yours?"  
  
Squall searched his pockets to see if anything was missing.  
  
"Not a thing" said Squall  
  
"Hmm,I wonder who, and why someone would do that to you" said Dr.Kadowaki with a rather puzzled look on her face.   
  
"I don't know...... but I plan to find out"  
  
"I hope you do,your very important to all of us. I think everyone would fall apart without you."  
  
"Whatever.....I'm going to go"  
  
"Ok, good-luck Squall"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Squall turned and started out the door. I'm going to need some items. I should go to Balamb, and get some.Thought Squall. He headed for the main hall.  
  
"Squall!! wait where are ya goin'?"  
  
Zell ran up to Squall.  
  
"I'm going to Balamb" replied Squall.  
  
"Balamb! and you were going by yourself! your not even fully recovered yet!"  
  
"I don't care. I can take care of myself"  
  
"Well lately it seems like you can't"  
  
"Whatever,I'm going"  
  
"I'm goin' with ya"  
  
"What?!.......fine lets go"  
  
Squall and Zell exited the garden.They were walking down the road to Balamb. It was kind of a cloudy day,and the air was chilly.  
  
"So Squall.......what do you think of Rinoa?"  
  
Squall was kind of shocked,he didn't expect that question.  
  
".........shes nice"  
  
"Is that all you have to say about her?! I've seen the way you look at her Squall,you have to think shes more then just nice"  
  
"............."  
  
"C'mon Squall! why do you keep to yourself all the time,open up a little"   
  
"Why does it matter?" asked Squall  
  
"It matters because everyone wants to know you better!"  
  
".........well, what do you think of Rinoa?" asked Squall  
  
Zell paused for a moment  
  
"She's great,shes nice. She has a great personality.Shes very loving,and caring"  
  
"It sounds like you really like her,why don't you go for her?   
  
".....because she wants you, and you want her!"  
  
"How do you know what I want!?!"  
  
Zell didn't say anything.He just kept his eyes on the ground. They continued walking to Balamb.Both of them walked in silence.  
  
Rinoa is all that to me,and much more.My life feels complete,and more peaceful when she's near me. Squall thought to himself.  
  
Squall,and Zell were surprised that they didn't get attcked on the way to Balamb.  
  
"What are you going to buy?" asked Zell  
  
"..........Just some items"  
  
"Like what kind?"  
  
"Some potions,remedies,phoenix downs,the usual."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They passed Zells house,and headed for the item shop.There was a little line,but Zell,and Squall waited. Finally it was Squalls turn.  
  
"Hello,how can I help you today?" asked the shopkeeper  
  
"I'd like 5 potions,1 hi-potions,and 4 remedies" said Squall  
  
"Ok, and the total is 1,589 dollars"  
  
Squall handed the shopkeeper the money.  
  
The women put his items then handed him the bag," Thank you for shopping here,please come by again"  
  
Squall grabbed the bag,"Thanks"  
  
Squall,and Zell moved so other people could perchase what they wanted.  
  
"Ok, so now what Squall?" asked Zell/  
  
"Lets head back to the garden"  
  
"Ok lets go"  
  
The town seems oftly quiet Thought Squall.Looking around, You would think that there would be more people out.  
  
"Hey Zell" said Squall  
  
"Yeah Squall?"  
  
"Does Balamb seem a little quiet today?"  
  
Zell looked around for a bit.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Thats odd. I wonder whats going on"  
  
Squall,and Zell left for Balamb,and headed back for the garden.As they headed up the stairs Seifer walked up to them.  
  
"Hey chicken-wuss" said Seifer   
  
"Shut-up!!" said Zell angrily  
  
"I heard you almost died Squall"  
  
".........."  
  
"Too bad Zell, and Rinoa had to find you"   
  
Squall shot a angry look at Seifer.  
  
"Wheres Fujin,and Rajin?" asked Squall  
  
"They're around" said Seifer  
  
Squall started to walk towards the garden,with Zell behind him.  
  
"Squall"  
  
Squall turned around to look at Seifer.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Stay away from Rinoa"  
  
Squall was a little surprised that Seifer had said such a thing.He had thought that Rinoa,and Seifer had something between them, something must have happend in the past.....but thats the past. Squall acted as if he didn't hear what Seifer had just said. He just turned around, and stated for the garden once again.  
  
"Squall do you think Seifer loves Rinoa?" asked   
  
"Seifer doesn't love anything"  
  
"He has to love some stuff"  
  
He may love things........I just hope not Rinoa. Thought Squall  
  
"Hey Squall,I'm gonna go to the training center"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Squall continued to walk, he headed for his dorm room. His legs were a little sore. As Squall was walking down the hallway to get to his room his vision blurred. He started to feel dizzy,his eyes began to close.He struggled to keep them open.He was no longer able to stand.He fell to the ground.  
  
"Squall,why are you making me do this to you?!"  
  
Squall heard a voice,but all he could see was darkness.The sky,the ground,everything was black. The voice he was hearing seemed to echo.  
  
"If you would have just done what-"  
  
Squall suddenly got jerked awake.  
  
"Hey Squall you ok?"  
  
Squall looked to see Irvine standing above him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What happend?" asked Irvine  
  
"I was walking to my room when out of no where. I felt really dizzy, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I just passed out"  
  
"Did you dream anything?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Irvine put out a hand,and helped Squall on his feet 


	3. The Ballroom

"Thanks" said Squall  
  
"So what happend?" asked Irvine  
  
"I couldn't see anything,but someone was talking to me. Telling me if I would have just done what .....thats all I heard because I woke up"  
  
"Hmm I wonder who was saying that to you"  
  
"I have no idea" said Squall  
  
"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" asked Irvine  
  
"No,I'll be ok"  
  
"Ok see you later" said Irvine as he walked away.  
  
Squall watched Irvine walk away. He then continued to his room.What is happening to me? I never get to see enough to find who or what is there.Squall walked into his dorm room.He went over and sat on his bed. Not knowing what to think about everything that has happend.He was looking over everthing in his room he then glanced at his desk to find a handwritten note. He stood up,and walked over to his desk. He picked up the note.  
  
  
~Squall~  
Please meet me in the ballroom. I would like to talk to you.Come to the ballroom around 6:30 pm.  
  
P.S. ~Rinoa~  
Dress nice   
  
Squall set down the note on his desk. I wonder why Rinoa wants to meet me in the ballroom.Squall looked at his clock.It was 1:00 pm. What should I wear? I'm going to have to find something..maybe Zells mom can make me an outfit.He walked over to his bedstand and picked up the phone.He then dialed Zells home.Expecting Zells mother to answer.After a couple of rings she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Ms.Dincht  
  
"Hello,Ms.Dincht.This is Squall"  
  
"Oh,hello Squall nice to hear from you"said Ms. Dincht cheerfully.  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor"  
  
"What favor is that?"  
  
"Would you be able to make me a pair of slate colored pants?I'll pay you"  
  
"Sure,do you think you could come by today?"  
  
"Sure,that would be good for me,I'll stop by in around 20 minutes"  
  
"Ok,Squall see you then"  
  
"Good-bye Ms.Dincht"  
  
Squall then heard a dail tone,and hung up the phone. I think I'll wear my light-ish green turtleneck sweater with my slate colored pants.Squall headed out of his room.He didn't run into anyone on his way out of the garden.The walk to Balamb went by very quickly.As he walked into Balamb he noticed things were still pretty quiet.Squall knocked on Ms.Dincht's door. After a few moments the door opened and Ms. Dincht appeared.  
  
"Hello,Squall. Why don't you come in"  
  
Squall walked in.The air met him with a smell of fresh flowers.  
  
"Here,let me take your coat" offered Ms.Dincht  
  
He handed his coat to her.  
  
"Alright lets get started"Ms.Dincht motioned Squall to stand in the middle of the room.   
  
Squall moved to the center of the room. Ms.Dincht then got out all of her measuring equipment.Then she got to work. A couple minutes later she was done and had gotten all of the measurements.  
  
"Ok,Squall this is going to take me a couple of hours"  
  
"Do you think that you'll be done before 6:30 tonight?" asked Squall  
  
"Hmm,I believe so"  
  
"Ok,I'll just stop by in a couple of hours"  
  
"Alright Squall,see you then"  
  
"Good-bye Ms.Dincht"  
  
Squall grabbed his coat,and headed out of the door.What should I do now? I think I'll head back to the garden. Squall made his way back to the garden,then to his room.To try and find his turtleneck sweater.  
  
It was now 5 hours later. Squall looked at his clock, 5:20. I should head over to Zells house to pick up my pants.  
  
-Zells House-  
  
"Thank you for making me these pants Ms.Dincht"  
  
"Oh,your welcome"  
  
"How much do I owe you?"asked Squall  
  
"About 15 dollars"  
  
"Ok," Squall pulled out his wallet,and gave Ms.Dincht the 15 dollars.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Well I have to go" said Squall  
  
"Buh'bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Squall then headed back to the garden. I should get ready its already 6 o'clock.Squall went to his room,and changed into his slate colored pants. He then removed his jacket and his shirt,and put on his lightish green turtleneck. Squall glanced in the mirror. Hmm, I hope Rinoa likes me in my outfit. He adjusted his hair so it looked just right.Squall glanced at the clock.He had 5 minutes to get to the ballroom.He adjusted his shirt, then headed for the ballroom. When he walked into the ballroom he was met with the smell of cinnamon. In the middle of the room was a table with 2 lit candles and 2 sets of plates and glasses.Also 2 chairs across from each other.The moon was shining through the skylight.Giving off a gentle glow. Squall was staring at the moon when he felt a tap on his shoulder.He turned around to find Rinoa.She was wearing a long sparkling tan dress that had a v-cut neckline.Her eyes gleaming.Squall looked to the ground to see that her sandals matched her dress.  
  
"Hey Squall how do I look?" asked Rinoa  
  
"You look ah... b..beautiful" said Squall nervously.  
  
"Thanks,you look extremely handsome"said Rinoa blushing a little.  
  
"Do you want to dance? and don't say you can't because I remember how well you did last time at the SeeD ball. Do you remember? asked Rinoa  
  
"Yeah"said Squall blushing a little."but we don't have any music to dance too"  
  
"Yes we do" Rinoa walked over to the table,there on the ground was a stereo.She turned it on and pressed play.  
  
The song eyes on me filled the room.  
  
Rinoa walked back over to Squall,and grabbed his hand with one of hers,and with her other hand she put on his shoulder.Squall who was getting very nervous,put his hand on her hip.His legs were all wobbly, he tried to not make it so noticeable.Then they started to move with the music.Squall gazed into her eyes.Never wanting this moment to end.  
  
"Squall what are you thinking about?"  
  
He heisitated for a moment  
  
"Please tell me"said Rinoa  
  
Squall started,"I .....uh.....was thinking about...you,and how I never want to leave your side.You mean everything to me." Squall could feel his cheeks redening as he spoke.  
  
"Oh.." replied Rinoa." I was thinking about you"She smiled as she spoke.  
  
All of a sudden a shooting pain filled Squalls head.He bent over in pain.He then moved his hands to his head as if it would stop the pain.  
  
"Squall what is it?"Squall could barely hear Rinoa's voice,but he could sense it had great concern.  
  
Squall suddenly saw a flashing bright white light.Then a scream was heard ,and saw an quick glimpse of Rinoa on lying on the ground.She was covered in blood and seemed lifeless. Then Squall saw himself,he noticed he had a tear running down his cheek,and that his hands were covered in blood.Was that Rinoa's blood or his own?   
  
It was over as quickly as it had started.Squall came back to reality and noticed he was on the ballrooms cold floor.He moved his hand to his cheek to find that it was wet from a tear. 


	4. Lost and Losing

"Squall?...Squall, are you alright?" asked Rinoa as she put a warm hand to his cheek. He could hear Rinoa's voice, but he couldn't open his eyes. He tried to tell Rinoa that something was wrong. All of a sudden his body started shaking. It was so bad he couldn't control it. "Squall!" Rinoa moved closer to him. He coughed over and over. His throat tightened and he couldn't breathe. "Squall breathe! C'mon I know you can!" Quickly he opened his mouth, and gasped for air. * * * *  
  
"We have to do it!" yelled Seifer angrily "But why? It's only going to cause death and pain" argued Rajin. "We have to bring Ultamacia back to life!! I can make a deal with her" said Seifer. "You're crazy ya know what would be the point of having her come back?" "The point of her coming back to life would that she could kill Squall and Rinoa would come to me" "Didn't she try to kill Squall already?" "Yes but she failed. She won't next time" "Well how are you going to bring her back to life? It's practically impossible ya know" "I'll find away" * * * *  
  
Air flowed through Squalls mouth, and into his lungs. He was in the infirmary......once again. Why do I always end up here? Squall sat up. He was alone in the room. I better go find Rinoa. Squall got off the bed and headed for the lobby. The hallways were oddly quiet. When ever someone passed by they ran past him with a rather worried look on their face. As Squall entered the lobby he heard a loud explosion, and a scream followed. There was a circle of people standing on the stairs surrounding someone lying on the ground. Squall ran up to the crowd and broke through the circle. He looked to the ground. Rinoa was laying there, her skin was pale.  
  
"Rinoa!!"  
  
Squall looked down at her. Blood was seeping through her clothes, and spreading out onto the floor. Squall put his hands to the wound, and put pressure on it, to help stop the bleeding. Blood covered his fingers. The flow of blood continued. Squall looked to Rinoa. She glanced back at him.  
  
"S....q....u...a..lll..l...l.."  
  
"Rinoa you're going to be alright"  
  
She reached for his hand, and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"Squall, I ... I "  
  
Her breathing became more and more silent. Squalls eyes grew large, and teary-eyed. He put his hand to Rinoa's cheek.  
  
"Rinoa?!"  
  
Rinoa's eyes slowly closed, and her head fell to the side. Squall stared at her, he then let his head fall, and a tear fell from his cheek to the ground. Zell came running up to him. He gasped. Squall turned his head and looked at him. Zells face went pale when he saw Squalls tear streaked cheeks. Someone who was standing around Squall, and Rinoa had gone for help. People from the infirmary, including Dr.Kadowaki came running up to the circle of people. They pushed their way through the crowd. Dr. Kadowaki kneeled by Squall and Rinoa. She checked her pulse.  
  
"We still might be able to save her" said Dr. Kadowaki The infirmary staff quickly put Rinoa on a gurney, and ran her to the infirmary. Squall just sat on the ground motionless. He gazed into nothingness. Rinoa, how could I have lost you? Zell put his hands on Squalls shoulder. "She'll be alright, man" "I can't lose her Zell. I just can't" "Your not going to lose her, she'll be just fine. Everyone who was once standing all around, had left. Zell, and Squall were the only ones left in the lobby. Squall stood up slowly. His thoughts were anything, but normal.  
  
"Squall, are you going to be alright?" asked Zell. No sound came from Squalls lips. He headed for the infirmary. At first he was walking, but then he started into a run. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Squall pushed open the infirmary doors. "Where is she?!" Squall yelled at Dr. Kadowaki. "She's over there" She pointed to a room over in the corner. Squall walked into the room. It was rather small. A table sat in the corner next to the bed. Squall grabbed the chair that was against the wall and set it next to the bed. He took a seat. Rinoa lay motionless. Her skin was pale. When Squall put his hand to her face it was as cold as ice. Rinoa... I don't want to lose you. You showed me things in life I never knew existed. Squall sat on the side of the bed. He leaned over Rinoa and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." The words flowed out of his mouth. It was something he knew that he had been given more than enough time to say, but he failed to do so. Squall stood up, and walked out of the room. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis had just entered the infirmary. "Is she alright?" asked Selphie. "... I'm sorry, she didn't make it. She had lost so much blood already when we found her" Dr. Kadowaki spoke to everyone with great sorrow. The only sound to be heard was breathing. All of them were in shock, all but Zell. He knew from earlier that Rinoa wasn't going to make it. Since he ran up when she practically took her last breath. Selphie started to cry. Irvine then came and held her in his arms. By this time she was sobbing. Quistis didn't cry, but it seemed the tears were there. She just wouldn't let them out. Zell took Quistis's hand. Knowing that she needed to be comforted too. * * * * How do I bring Ultamacia to life? Thought Seifer. As Seifer was pacing back and forth in his dorm room pondering that question he heard an urgent knocking on the door. He quickly walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open to find Rajin.  
  
"What is it?" scowled Seifer.  
  
"Its Rinoa, she just died!"  
  
Seifer grabbed Rajin by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Now tell me again what happened"  
  
"Nobody knows who did it. The infirmary staff did all they could, but they couldn't save her."  
  
Seifer released his grip, and ran to the infirmary. * * * *  
  
"I can't believe she's gone" said Selphie quietly. "I don't think anyone can" replied Zell. Seifer burst open the doors and looked around the room. Seeing Squall he walked over to him. "What room is she in?" Squall raised his head, and pointed to the room with the closed door. Seifer walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. A voice came over the intercom. "Will the members of SeeD report to headmaster Cid's headquarters immediately" "Well... we should go see headmaster Cid" said Squall as he stood up. He exited the room and headed for the lobby. Selphie, Zell,Quistis,and Irvine followed. They entered the elevator in the lobby, hit the 3rd floor button, and waited to exit. They entered Cid's headquarters. He turned to face them. "SeeD's I have a mission for you" The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. No one knew if the headmaster had heard the news. It seemed as if he hadn't. Headmaster Cid's eyes searched for contact, but found none. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Losing Rinoa was accepted differently by each one of them. Squall; who was crying inside. The last thing he wanted right now was to be standing in the headmaster's office, getting assigned to a mission. "We have a situation everyone. I called you as soon as the plans were completed. This is going to-" "No..not.. now." A quiet, but harsh whisper was heard. Interrupting the mission briefing. The headmaster looked to Squall, who was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. He was hunched over, head in hands. Slowly his face lifted. Exposing stained cheeks. Every thought was Rinoa, how he didn't get a chance to tell her how he really felt. "There's no way.. That I'm going on a mission.. untill -" Squall's voice becoming more loud, and strong. His true feelings starting to surface. He stood up abruptly, and moved his right arm through the air, till it was holding still behind him. "Until.. I find out who did this to Rinoa! If you think that I'm just going to forget about it, bury myself into my work, act like this never happened! You've got it all wrong." Before anyone could get a word in, Squall turned on his heel, and left the room. As he was riding down the elevator he tried to make sense of his thoughts. He had no idea where to go, where to start, and no idea who would do such a thing to someone. Especially someone such as Rinoa. The elevator doors opened. At a quick pace, Squall walked through the opening of the sliding doors. Not looking left or right. Just keeping his eyes ahead of him. "Rinoa" * * * * "Do you think anyone knows it's me?" In the shadows of a room. Silently words were being exchanged. "No.. It's not possible." Replied a voice. The tone slightly agitated. "Hmm.. very well then, maybe I'll pay another visit to Squall." * * * * Squall ignored everyone around him. His mind was only focused on one thing. That one thing was finding the person who caused all this pain and heartache. His walking pace slowed down. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. No matter how much he wanted Rinoa back. Slowly and silently he walked.. just walked. Nowhere to go. He stopped a few feet from the ocean. A few deep breaths, the sound of high waves, the birds flying high above squawking. Squall sat on the sand, running it between his fingers, feeling the rough texture. What am I going to do? I have no idea who's been doing all this. Where do I start? Do I know this person? Have I fought against them at one point? All these questions clouded Squalls mind. Each one of them left unanswered. He felt he was being eaten away. Not being able to answer any of the questions that he so badly needed answers for. I need help...but whom? Squall knew that Selphie, Zell,Quistis,and Irvine would do anything they could to help him. They were the closest thing he had to a family, but Rinoa was the one that meant the most in his life. He would find a way to save her. Somehow. There had to be a way. As Squall stared off into the bright blue ocean a light tap on his shoulder was felt. Surprised that someone had found him, and very interested to see who it was. He turned around to see there was no one. "huh?" He glanced around him once again. Then returned to staring emotionless into the wide ocean. Trying to sort out his thoughts. A light whisper was heard as if it was being carried by the wind blowing off the ocean. "Squall..." Quickly Squall looked all around him. Moving to stand on his feet. Brushing the sand off his thighs. The wind was blowing his hair off his face, ruffling the fur on his coat. "I'm looking for you..." Just then an image filled Squalls head. He turned around, and ran towards the garden. As he entered the lobby. He saw Seifer walking in the opposite direction, following him was Fujin and Rajin. That didn't surprise him. Seifer.... Squall ran at full speed and tackled Seifer to the floor. Throwing punch after punch. "YOU BASTARD! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!!" Squalls screams echoed throughout the garden. Sharp pains stung Squalls face as Seifer threw a right punch at him. Seifer then pushed Squall off him and kicked him while he was still lying on the cold, hard tile. "ugh" Squall stood up quickly, formed a fist, and punched as hard as he could into Seifers face. Almost able to hear his nose break. Seifer flew backwards and rested against the fountains wall. Squall walked over to him. Seifer looked up. Pure hate was glowing in his eyes. Both of them said nothing. Squall who saw no reason to even look at this sad soul. Turned around, and started to walk away. Just then very silently he could hear the scratching of metal against something. As he turned around, Seifer jumped at him. Before Squall could dodge the attack. Seifers gunblade ripped through his jacket. The metal burned as it sliced through Squalls left arm. He screamed in agony. Quickly pulling out his gunblade. Then moved into the official fighting stance. This is more than training. Seifer killed Rinoa. He took her away from me. Memories of Rinoa played through his head. He had loved everything about her. The way she smiled, laughed, everything she did. She was perfect. The only thing that was right in his life. However, realizing that he couldn't live in memories forever. He took a left swing at Seifer. The blade tearing through his flesh. He bent over. The pain overwhelming, he then fell to his knees. Squall even though with all his hate towards Seifer. He couldn't kill him. Maybe he could get some answers that could help him. "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Seifer screamed loudly. "That's a lie!! You know very well you killed Rinoa!!" Squall quickly walked over to Seifer, grabbed him by his coat, pulled him to his feet, and slammed him hard against the wall. "Why would I kill her?" "Who killed her then?" Squalls grip tightening. "Let me go, and I'll tell you everything" Seifers face was expressionless. Squall not liking this idea, released his grip anyways, and took a step back. Seifer grinned and ran at full speed out of the garden. Let him go. He can't hide forever. Squall watched him run until he could no longer be seen. I better go to the infirmary.  
  
"What happened?!" Dr. Kadowaki ran up to Squall. He hesitated, "Training" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're not going to tell me the truth, I won't bother" Squall ignored her comment. It's not her business anyways. The doctor covered Squalls wounds with bandages, a few stitches, some lingering bruises from before, and a few new additions. Seifer..... Where did you go?  
  
* * * * "DAMMIT!" Seifer punched his hand into the wall. When he removed it, the hole sealed up. As if the wall had never been touched. "Must you revolt to violence?" whispered a voice, "Why are you angry?" Seifer scowled. "How could I not be pissed?!.......she wasn't supposed to die" What said now was spoken so quietly. It was as if no one should hear. "Why?... why did you kill her?" Seifer fell to his knees. "My reason is simple. It was the only way to hurt Squall. He's vulnerable now." Seifer gave a heavy sigh. Struggling to hold himself together. "I want no more to do with this" Seifer stated. His voice strong. The sound traveled throughout the caverns. "You can't get out that easily, but since things are going so well. My job isn't quite done yet. Squall should be having his very last visit any time soon." Seifer frowned, but kept his thoughts to himself. He turned his back to everything. "I'm leaving" * * * * Shit... I can't think of anything that could save Rinoa..... Admit it!! She's gone. Your never going to get her back. Squall sat alone on a bench in front of the fountain. Trying to relax. For the first time in a long time. He let his head fall back, resting it on the fountains edge. His hair hanging in his face, as he moved a hand to push the strands of hair away. "..S..q..u..a..l..ll.." Quickly he lifted his head, and glanced to his right. 


	5. Sacrifice

It was Seifer. Squall who was taken back sat there motionless, wide-eyed. The last thing he expected was to have Seifer just show up. Squall stood slowly, grabbing the hilt of his gunblade. Just incase there was need of it. "I'm sorry Squall" Seifer spoke so quietly Squall had to strain his ears to hear every word. "This never should have happened" All Squall could do was nod. Seifer continued. "I just came here to tell you that-" Before Seifer had a chance to finish his sentence, the ground started to quake unexpectedly. A bright light stung both Squall and Seifer's eyes. Causing them to shield their faces and hope that the light didn't do any damage. When Squall removed his arm, the only thing to be seen was tree's, grass, and the sun shining...What? .. How did this happen? .. It almost looks like the forest that was in one of my dreams.. Squall glanced around. What happened to Seifer? A sudden pain throbbed throughout his body. He fell to his knees. Most of the pain was centered at his stomach. As he looked down he realized that he had been wounded. Who did this? When did it happen? Blood continued to spread and stain his clothing, seeping through his fingers that he had placed upon the wound. This is just like my dream... why is this happening? Just when the pain was becoming unbearable he was back in the garden again. Something was different about the way he was thinking. Was it that he had lost so much blood? Or that everything that has happened has driven him mad. Squall kept his left hand on his stomach to help cover the wound. With his right he gripped his gunblade, prepared for any type of attack. Quickly but thoroughly he looked around for Seifer. Was this just a trap? Did Seifer set me up? Is he trying to kill me also? A few echoing footsteps were heard from behind. Squall turned around to face the enemy, or whoever was standing ever so close to him at a time such as this. Squall gasped. It was Rinoa. How is this possible? No.. no ... your gone.. You died. I was by your side when you did. Stop living in the past. She took a step closer to him. Squalls eyes filled with tears. One by one they slid down his face. " Rinoa? " She gave no answer. Slowly he extended a hand to her. Expecting her to reach out for it and save him from all of this. After a moment of silence. He fell to his knees. Once again he cried out, "Rinoa!" As quickly as she had been seen. She had disappeared just as quick. An odd sound was nearing him. Not at all did it sound dangerous. He looked at what was coming his way. Only to see that it was his ring that Rinoa had taken from him in plans of making her own just like it. It rolled over to him, stopping an inch or two from his knees. As he extended his hand to reach down and pick up this object that hadn't touched his fingers since he had pretty much first met Rinoa. She had, had it since. "Once again.. We meet Squall.." He jumped at the sound of the voice.. I thought I was alone.. And he was.. or he couldn't see any one when he glanced around him. Looking for some excuse to base the voice on. "It's been a long time. Has it not?" A few feet in front of him. The world began to waver, and an image was coming into sight. Was this the person I have been looking for all this while? The image became solid. Squall gasped.. "YOU?!" Shock numbed his mind. Stopping him from thinking of the attacks that he should be making. " This cannot be!! ... How did you become to be one again?" A loud laughter filled the garden. Causing the water in the fountain to ripple. " Did you think that you could get rid of me so easily? It was merely a decoy for when I was to get my revenge" Seifer entered the room from behind. Squall turned around quickly. Something about him was different. Squall then noticed it. His eyes were red. A glowing red. He was being possessed. Seifer grabbed the hilt of his gunblade and started in a run towards Squall. As fast as he could Squall rolled to the left, dodging the swing that would have surely killed him. Grabbing his own gunblade, tightening his fingers so as not to lose grip. Squall swung his gunblade as hard as he could at Seifer's gut. Faster than any human could have done. Seifer blocked the attack by pressing his blade against Squalls. Both of them trying to force their own blade into one another. Seifer must have extra strength while he's possessed. I need to take that extra strength away. As soon as I can. Squall managed to push Seifer's blade away from nearing his flesh with all his might. Just then the wound in Squalls stomach from earlier starts to sting. As Squall screams out in pain he drops his gunblade in agony. The stinging had made its way to his fingers, and was spreading out everywhere. It had just about covered his entire body when Squall fell limp to the floor, unable to support his own weight. As he lay on his back, wishing everything would just end. If I were to die now... I could be with Rinoa.. A bright light surrounded Squall, and a warm and loving feeling spread through his body. Fighting against the agonizing stinging that had taken over a few moments before. Squalls closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Squall?" He opened his eyes quickly to find himself in a field of flowers. He inhaled deeply. I promised.. but that was so long ago. The wind was warm, and smelled of daisies. He bent down and picked a flower from the thousands that surrounded him. As he turned around, something caught his eye. Is it really? ... no it can't be. He made his way to a clearing, where it was just grass. He smiled. "Rinoa... is it really you?" She looked over at him. Her face gleaming. Quickly she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He embraced her as if he had never done before, and let his head rest on top of hers. "Squall..." She took a step back. " You have to go on. I'll be with you always." He frowned. "I don't want to go on without you" "But you must" Squall looked deeply into her eyes. Memorizing the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way the wind blew her hair. She put her arms around him once more. Holding him tight. "I love you" It was as if the wind had said those three words. They were carried away so instantly. Squall closed his eyes. Taking his last breath of what he knew was Rinoa. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the cold, hard floor of the garden lobby. Seifer was above him holding his gunblade right over Squalls heart. Just as Seifer pushed the blade down into what was supposed to be Squalls heart. Squall was already up and ready to fight. As he rolled to his feet he grabbed his gunblade with his right hand. The wound in his stomach was gone and so was every other wound he had received. "C'mon Seifer!! Think you can handle!?" Squall yelled over the loud explosions everywhere around them. Seifer gritted his teeth, and ran towards him. Swinging his blade left and right. But Squall every time blocked or dodged the attack. Finally when Squall saw the perfect opening. He dug his blade into Seifer's shoulder. Seifer had dropped his blade, and fallen to his knees. At the point where Squall's blade had entered Seifer's body, a white glowing light spread through Seifer. His eyes losing the red glow. Squall removed his blade, and Seifer's wound healed instantly. However he lay inert on the floor. Squall glanced up. Grinning. I can do this.. I can take her on! Squall wasn't sure if Seifer was dead or if he was just in shock, but before he would have a chance to try and help him there was another thing he had to attend to. With the faith and reassurance of Rinoa, Squall now stood with a bravery and strength never known to him before. "Even though you've taken her away from me... my love for her will never die! And that is what will bring her back!!" Squalls yells were barely audible over the explosions, and the screeching sound of the enemy. Who was furious at Seifer's failure. Just then the screeching stopped. As so did the explosions, and the shaking of the ground. Everything stood still. " Haha. You think that you can win against me? The victory against Seifer was an easy one. He lacked the strength and courage to do the job. But you.. you have what it takes. If you join me. I shall bring Rinoa back to you, in perfect health. Just as she was. Since there is no other way for you to ever get her back" Squalls thoughts before were filled with the purpose of just finishing her off. To kill the main cause of all the pain, all of the loss. But the idea of joining her lit a different purpose in his mind. If I join her I would be sure to have Rinoa back again. "Join you?.. Yes, I'll join you" At that moment Squalls eyes glazed over and he had no control over his body. There was no feeling, none of his senses were at work. There was no pain, no heartache. A loud laughter filled the room, "I can't believe you gave in so easily! If I would have known that all I had to do was offer Rinoa's life to you, which I shall not be giving back to her. I would have you in my grasp. And now that I do, I will finally finish you off at last." Squalls body lay on the lobby's cold tile. His breathing short and rapid, and his body shaking uncontrollably. Memories flashed through his mind; his first SeeD mission, his first waltz with Rinoa, all of the times shared with Zell , Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine, the flower fields that he had promised to meet Rinoa in so long ago. Lastly, a memory that never took place, but with all his heart he had wanted it too. A single kiss with Rinoa. A single second where he could hold her in his arms, and know that through everything that she loved him, and that he loved her. Was there still time for that wish to come true? To be existent instead of a dream. Slowly the white silky liquid that had formed over his eyes began to thin and he could once again see. With great ease he sat up, his true feelings of love and hate fighting against each other. He grabbed hold of his gunblade, and started in a run towards the one that should have died long ago. Before she had a chance to turn around and see Squall approaching her at top speed. His gunblade pierced through her heart. Squall screamed and pressed the blade in deeper. His felt as if his own heart was being ripped and torn. Is it because I had joined her? That must be the reason why I'm feeling the pain she feels. Instantly she went to push him away, but his feet were planted and he wasn't going to move for anything or anyone. The pain he was experiencing was like no other pain he had ever felt. Fighting against the want to pass out. He once again pushed the blade even further into her. He stared at her through eyes of anguish, and hatred." Ultamacia... you've caused enough pain, enough heartache. Last time I thought I killed you and you proved me wrong. But this time I'll know for sure that you forever will be tortured for the deeds you have done upon people. Never again will you exist!!!!!" She looked back at him in terror, and a longing for sympathy. As if what he had just said were lies. Ignoring her fake looks of emotion, and the pain that which was overwhelming. He gripped the hilt of the gunblade as tight as he could, and put all his strength into the final blow. Ultamacia dropped to the ground. Her body white, and lifeless. Squall then fell to the ground and passed out. * * * * "Squall?.... Squall, can you hear me? His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Adjusting to the bright, warm sunlight that was shining through the curtains. A slight breeze blew the hair off his face. "Huh.... what?.. where am I?" His vision was still blurry, he blocked the sunlight from his eyes by raising an arm and holding it in front of his eyes. "Your in your bed" That voice... it sounds so familiar... Just then it hit him. Quickly he moved his arm down and looked to the side of his bed. His eyes widened in shock, and worry. ... How do I really know if she's actually there or not... maybe its just like before. "Are.. you really there?" He didn't take his eyes off her once. "Yes, I'm really here." She smiled and placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it slightly." I'm here Squall." Squall slowly moved towards Rinoa, he could feel her breath on his lips. When he was about to place his lips upon hers the bedroom door opened. Behind it was the gang. Zell , Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie. "HEY!! Your awake Squall!!!" Selphie ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. Everyone then after hugged him too.... however everyone had to wait a few moments, because Selphie wouldn't let go. "So I'm wondering.. where were you guys when I was fighting Ultamacia?" Squall asked curiously. "We were blocked out of the lobby. Turns out Ultamacia casted some really strong spells, around every way to get in. She must have really intended on finishing the job." Irvine spoke with a little sarcasm with Squall couldn't quite figure out. "As soon as you killed Ultamacia the spells wore off and we all ran in to find you lying on the ground. I've never seen someone so pale before. I think the reason was that you were so overwhelmed by the pain that it caused all of the blood to rush out of your face." Quistis smiled after putting in her information. "Well we should really let him get some rest" said Rinoa as she interrupted Zell and Irvine who were arguing about the cafeteria food. "Yeah your right. See ya Squall!" They all waved good-bye, and headed out of his room. He lay back on his bed for a moment. He glanced at his clock. Noon.... hm.. maybe I'll sleep till around six. He set the alarm on his clock and drifted off to sleep. Six o'clock came and the loud buzzing of his alarm caused Squalls eyes to open instantly. He got out of his bed and dressed in some casual clothing. As he was changing he noticed a note on his dresser. Rinoa... you and your notes.  
  
~Squall~ Meet me in the secret place. You know where it is. Lets set the time at seven, See you then! ~Rinoa ~  
  
Squall smiled and ran towards the secret place. Which was the hang out where garden trainees went after curfew. After fighting a few monsters in the training center. Squall made it to the secret place. As he walked out onto the balcony he noticed Rinoa standing there. Gazing at the stars. Quietly he walked up behind her and placed his hand on her hip. She gasped slightly. "Oh, you scared me. I didn't know who it was." She laughed at herself for being startled at such a small thing. He grinned at her, "Sorry." "Rinoa?" "Yes Squall?" She turned to him and gave him her full undivided attention. "How ... are you.. I mean. You died. How can you be alive now?" She paused for a moment before she replied. Making sure she could fully trust her answer. "Well.. I think it's because of Ultamacia... I have a feeling that her last spell before you killed her was to restore my life." Squall stared at her, Hm... Wasn't quite the answer I was expecting... but it does make a little sense. Rinoa continued, "When I was in the flower fields I was happy, but I wasn't complete because you weren't there. And I couldn't let you die too. Maybe you joining Ultamacia proved to her that you really did love me, and that you would risk your own life just to get me back" Once again she focused her attention on the stars. Squall shrugged. "Well however I got you back. I would have died without you" He smiled." I guess I proved that point." He placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, staring deep into her dark brown eyes, he grinned when he noticed the slight blush on her face. He pulled her close to him so her body was pressed against his; he placed his lips upon hers, and held her tight. When he pulled away, she hugged him tightly and said in a quiet whisper. "I love you" 


End file.
